Tragedi Ichiraku Ramen
by Kyo Nishiji
Summary: Bagaimanakah kesialan Naruto saat di Ichiraku ramen? yuph!Cuma ada di fanfic saia! RnR please! CHAPTER 4: Ending, siapakah OC yg terpilih?
1. Chapter 1

Siang itu, tidak cerah juga tidak gelap. biasa saja tapi tidak istimewa juga.

Naruto tampak memasuki Warung Ichiraku Ramen kesukaannya.

"Wah.......! Mau pesen apa nih, Nar?" (pak Teuchi)

"hn........." jawab Naruto dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Naruto,,,,, lo mau pesen apaan?" (dengan gaya yg kegenit-genitan -hoek-)

"hn.........." Naruto tetap dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya.

-0o0-

Author: Inuzuka Rainbow

genre:Humor

Summary:Bacalah sendiri,,jangan lupa untuk review

Disclaimer:Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warung Ichiraku Ramen punya Pak Teuchi

Warungnya Pak Soleh? Ya punya Pak Soleh,lah!

-0o0-

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO.......... LO MO PESEN APAAN????"

"Hn......"

"NARU!!!!!!!!!WALOPUN LO BELAGA 'COOL' KAYA' SASUKE, MUKA LO TETEP ANCUR!!"

"ENAK AJA BILANG MUKA GUE ANCUR! GUE CAKEP TAUK! BUKTINYA INO MA SAKURA NAKSIR GUE!"

Gumpalan asap mengeliling Naruto (palsu). Dandibalik gumpalan asap itu ternyata ada...........  
ada............

ada............

ada............

ada............

ada............

ada............

es-a-es-u-ka-e (s-a-s-u-k-e)

"LO BILANG MUKA GUE ANCUR, HAH?" Sasuke pasang Sharinggan.

Pak Teuchi kena hipnotis. Terus pingsan.

"Hah? Kok pingsan? Yaaaaaaaaaa.........! Jangan pingsan dong! Ntar gue yang kena pidana. Woi, Pak!"

Pak Teuchi sadar setelah kena semprot dari goa gelapnya Sasuke.

"Hah? Eh? Ini dimana?"

WUUUUUUUUUSH......

Sasuke lari dengan kecepatan 1.000.000 km/menit. (dah sampe Suna, tuh!)

"Kak Sasuke ketemu!" (konohamaru)

"Yaaaaaa..... Gue kalah!"

Sasuke sebenarnya tadi sedang maen petak umpet ama Konohamaru dan teman-temannya. Biar ga' ketahuan, dia nyamar jadi Naruto. Eh,,,..... ternyata...... (pikir ndiri, ya!)

-0o0-

1 jam kemudian......

"Paak! Pesen....."

"Heh! kamu pasti Sasuke yang nyamar jadi Naruto, kan?"

"Gue Naruto Uzumaki asli! Dua kelinci!"

"Alaaaaaaah..... Gak usah bo'ong! Lo pasti Sasuke! Gue yakin 100 kelinci!"

"HEH! GUE NARUTO UZUMAKI ASLI, TAUK!!!"

BUGH!

Naruto nendang Pak Teuchi ampe ke angkasa dan jadi bintang kecil.

TING!

10 menit kemudian,

"WAAAAAAAA........"

BRUK

GUBRAK

JDUAKK

KLONTANG

"HEH! DASAR! UDAH NGERJAIN GUE, NGELEMPAR LAGI, MAU LO APA, SIH?"

"Gue mau mi......"

"TUNJUKKIN JATI DIRI LO YANG SEBENARNYA!"

"GUE UZUMAKI NARUTO ASLI! NIH, LIAT!"

Naruto (I am sorry) buka bajunya. Ngeliatin segel Kyuubi yang ada di perutnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA........." Ayame lari ke kantor Godaime ngelaporin tingkah Naruto

"Godaime, Naruto, tuh! Nakal!"

Ok! Back to Naruto.

"Lha, kok Ayame lari?"

"BOCAH GOBLOK!!!!"

BUGH.......!

Naru ditendang Pak Teuchi hingga ke angkasa dan jadi bintang kecil.

TING!

"Teuchi, mana Naruto?" Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar, datanglah Kuntil.....eh, Tsunade-Sama.

"Eh, tadi dia terbang ke qangkasa. Katanya mau jadi astronot pertama di Konoha." (Wah, Pak Teuchi bo'ong tuh! Dosa lo,, ) Jawab Pak Teuchi.

"Oh, gitu,, pulangnya kapan?"

"10 menit lagi."

"Oh, gitu."

"Memangnya Tsunade-Sama mau apa?"

"Oh, saya mau......."

"Ya,,....."

"Mau......."

"Ya?"

"Mauuu......."

"Ya?"

"Mau........"

"Ya?"

"Mau......."

"Mau apa?"

"Rahasia, dong!"

_GUBRAKZ!_

20 menit kemudian,

"WAAAAA........"

GUBRAK

BRUK

JDUAKK

KLONTANG

MIAUW

GUK

ROAR

BRM.......

"Ehm...ehm...Naruto!"

"Adududududududududududuh! Sakit sekali! Hah? Kok ada Hokage Tsunade disini? Miauw......kok Guru Kakashi, Iruka, dan teman-teman juga ada disini? Guk!"

_Inner Tsunade: Kayaknya ni anak terjangkit flu anjing dan kucing plus rabun dekat n jauh. Soalnya orang ga' ada Kakashi, Iruka, dan teman-temannya disini!  
_

**POOR NARUTO  
**

"Naruto, aku dengar kamu melakukan tindakan porno!"

"Ha? Porno? Tadi aku cuma buka baju, kok!"

"Sama aja, goblok!"

Naruto kena semprot Tsunade.

"Yaaa...! Nenek Tsunade! Aku jadi basah kuyup, nih!"

"GRRR....! NARUTOOOOO.......!!!!!!"

BUGH!

Naruto kena tendang Tsunade. Terbang ke angkasa dan jadi bintang.

TING!

10 jam kemudian,

"WAAAAAAAA......!"

BRUK

GUBRAK

JDUAKK

KLONTANG

"Paaaaaak....!Saya pesen,...."

"Pasti mi ramen, kan?"

"Bentar, pesen apa, ya?"

1 jam kemudian,

"Mau pesen cewe'!"

"HAH?"

Pak Teuchi pingsan. Sadar. Pingsan lagi. Sadar lagi. Pink-sun . Pingsan. Sadar (terusin aja ampe ujung dunia!)  
"Mau pesen mi ramen 50 porsi!"

"Bilang _kek _daritadi!"

3 jam kemudian,

"HAH! KENYANG BANGET GUE!"

"Nah, sekarang bayar!"

"Ha? Bayar?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang babunya itu.

"IYA! LO BELI 50 PORSI! SEKARANG CEPETAN BAYAR! GA' PAKE LAMA!"

"Emang bayarnya berapa?"Tanya Naruto dengan santainya.

"Tiga puluh juta!Cepet bayar!Gak pake lama!"

"Ngutang dulu!"Kata Naruto dengan santainya (lagi).

"NARUTOOOO.......!!!!!!"

Pak Teuchi nendang Naruto hingga ke angkasa dan jadi bintang kecil.

TING!

-0o0-

Gimana fanfic saia yang pertama?

Review ya,,

PLEASE!

Biar di fanfic berikutnya tambah bagus!!!!!!


	2. Naruto keselek duren!

Gkfdjksgdjkflgdojfgkjghljkfdhl;kdjghfdkljghlfdkjgfhffdjfhklsssgdjkgjklgdjkgdkjghf

Nyahahaha

Obatnya Inuzuka Rainbow habis!

Pulang skul langsung nyamber komputer n nulis fanfic ga' jelas.

Bagi pembaca setia yang dah nunggu fanfic caiah,, ni dah caia apdet.

Dibaca dan tak lupa di-review ya........

-0o0-

Author: Inuzuka Rainbow

Genre: Humor. Tapi ngga tao, ya kalo ntar jadinya garink,,

Summary: Bacalah sendiri,, jangan lupa untuk review

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warung Ichiraku Ramen punya Pak Teuchi

Warungnya Pak Soleh? Ya punya Pak Soleh, lah!

-0o0-

Siang itu, tidak cerah juga tidak gelap. biasa saja tapi tidak istimewa juga.

Naruto tampak memasuki Warung Ichiraku Ramen kesukaannya.

"Wah.......! Mau pesen apa nih, Nar?" Tanya Pak Teuchi was-was seolah kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu akan terulang lagi

"Ichiraku Ramen dong...!" Jawab Naruto dengan riangnya.

"Bentar, ya!!!"

Diluar....

"Ayo!! Tangkep kakak kalo bisa!" Teriak seorang Uchiha.

"Curang!! Kakak pake Sharinggan!" Teriak seorang anak berumur sekitar 9 tahunan, yakni Konohamaru.

"Khan ga' ada peraturannya!!! Jadi pake Sharinggan juga ga' papa!"

"Pokoknya kakak curang!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke mulai lari masuk ke Ichiraku Ramen. Pikirnya, dengan masuk ke kedai ramen itu Konohamaru tergiur dengan Ichiraku Ramen dan tidak mengejarnya lagi. Tidak sadar ada Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramen di depannya, tanpa sengaja Sasuke menabraknya hingga (euh..) Naruto jatuh dengan 2 porsi ramen di kepalanya.

"HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! KAK NARUTO KAYA' MONSTER RAMEN!!!! HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Tawa Konohamaru melebihi orang gila paling sinting.

"APE LO BILANG?! GUA MIRIP MONSTER RAMEN, HAH!!! DASAR BOCAH CINDIL!!!" (Tau, kan yang ngomong siapa,,)

"Daripada Monster ramen mending bocah cindil, dong!!!"

"Anak ayam!!!"

"Kalo Konohamaru anak aiam Kak Naruto apanya???"

"GRRRR!!!! TUYUL!!!"

"Oh,, Kak Naruto Tuyul, ya?? Bukannya setan Kyuubi??"

Sementara itu, di surga yang indah dan damai.....

"AKANG MINATO...!!!! AKANG MINATO!!!!! DIMANAKAH DIKAU????!!!!!! KITA MAEN, YOK!!!!!" Teriak Kushina memanggil suami tercintanya.

"Alo Kushinaku,, mao maen appua???" Balas Minato tak kalah riangnya.

"Kita maen petak umpet, yok!!" (Knapa musti petak umpet? Soalnya idenya si author cuma petak umpet! XD)

"Ayok!!!Tapi masa' cuma kita berdua aja?? Ajak yang laen, nyok!!!"

"Tapi maen ama siapa lagi??"

"Bentar,, ama siapa, ya??? EH!!! NTU, TUH!!! ADA MANUSIA MUDA!!!! KITA AJAK, YOK!!! SARUTOBI!!!!! WOI!! SARUTOBI!! KEMARILAH DIKAU!!"

"Kurangajar, dikau! Memanggil daku tanpa panggilan yang tepat!!" Teriak seseorang yang konon adalah manusia muda.

"Eh, ya udah,, Mbah Sarutobi..."

"Lo Kira gua dah tua, apeh!!!"

"Trus saiiah musti manggil apua?? Hmm... ya udah,, Pak Saruto..."

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE MBAH, PAK, ATO SEMACAMNYA BHEGOW!!!"

"Lha trus saiiah musti manggil apa? mmm.... Om Sarutob..."

"BUSYAIT DAH!! Pake yang keren-keren, dong,, Mister gitu!"

"Ehm...Ehm... Oce... Mister Sarutobi,, Would you play umpet plot??" (coba deh, pembaca terjemahin pake perangkat bahasa di _Google,_ pasti petak umpet = umpet plot,, khan,, XD)

"Bahasa mana teuh?? Bahasa alien??"

"Cape deh... speak english ja ngga tao. Maksudnya,, Maukah dikau bermain petak umpet??"

"Egh...kalo itu.."

"Ya?"

"Itu..."

"Ya???"

"Itu..."

"Kenapeh dengan petak umpet??"

"EGH... petak umpet ntuh apa?"

GUBRAKZ

"Haduh...Bagai orang jaman purba,, Petak umpet ntuh permainan yang peraturannya kaya' gini,,...." (caiiah males njelasin. lagipula walopun ngga caia jelasin pembaca dah tao, khan? -bagi yg ngga tao silahkan mengunjungi Minato Namikaze di Jl. Surga Mawa' No. 7 kota alam barzah- XD)

"Oh,, itu toh yang namanya _umpet pelot_. eh, apeh namenye tadi???" Kata Mbah..eh, Pak..eh..Om..eh..Mister Sarutobi.

"ap tu yu lah!" Kata bapaknya rambut duren. *dilempar sandal*

"_up to you_, sayang,, bukan ap tu yu... masa' kamu ketularan si author sinting itu, sih???" Sahut Kushina. (Sabar...sabar... orang sabar disayang Allah..)

"Tau, lah! Mau author sinting, kek, gila, sarap, miring ja ngga gue peduliin... Kushina! Mister Sarutobi! Ayo kita..."

"Kita?? Lo ja kale... gue ogah!" Kata Sarutobi.

"APEH..!!!!UDAH DAKU JELASIN PANJANG LEBAR AMPE DAKU NDOWER DIKAU MALAH OGAH?!!!"

"Dasar ngga gaul!!"

"Udah, udah! Ngga usah pada berantem! Skrang kita maen ja!!"

"okeh, skarang kita hompimpah!"

3 menit kemudian....

"Seratus hitungan lambat!!! HOREEE!!!!" tereak Minato memecah gendang telinga author.

"Ya udah, deh... mulai ya.... atu............ ua............ iga..........empat.............. llliiimmmaaaa.........e...ammm......... tuju........ ela'an......... cemilan........ cepu'uh......... ce'e'as......... ua elas..... iga elas........ empat elas.........llliiimmmaaaa elas.........e...ammm elas.........tuju elas.........ela'an elas........ cemilan elas........ cepu'uh elas...... eh, calah.........ua uluh......ua atu.......ua ua.............ua iga............ua emprat.........ua llliiimmmaaaa............"

75 hitungan kemudian....

"e' atus!! MI'ATO!!!DAKU CARI DIKAU, YA!!!!"

"......."Tidak ada jawaban dari Minato ataupun Sarutobi. (yaiyalah! orang lagi maen petak umpet masa' tereak-tereak?!)

"Haduh.... Kushina laper nih.... coba ada duren,, Kushina kan suka makan duren........Haduh..... Minato ama Mister Sarutobi mana, sih?"

Kushina tengak-tengok ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, timur, tenggara, selatan, barat daya, barat, barat laut, utara, timur laut. Tapi hasilnya tetep nol. Kushina nggak ketemu ama Minato n Sarutobi. Minato n Sarutobi nggak ktemu ama Kushina.

Tiba-tiba mata Kushina tertumbuk pada sesuatu. Kuning.... Seger.... duren.......

"DUREN!! ADA DUREN!!!! PAS BANGET AMA KESUKAAN AKU!!!!!MINATO!!!! MISTER SARUTOBI!!!!! KITA MAKAN DUREN DULO YOOK!!!!!! PETAK UMPETNYA DILANJUTIN NTAR AJA!!!!" Teriak Kushina. Sejurus kemudian tangannya sudah menarik duren itu. Tarik..... Terus tarik Kushina..... jangan menyerah....... coba terus...... tarik.......

"Ugh.... Busyet!!! duren kaya' gini aja berat banget. apalagi anak gue, ya?!!"

"WADAW!!! SAKIT!! HADUH!! STOP KUSHINA, STOP!!! AUTHOR!!! ADEGANNYA DI-PAUSE NAPA?? ADAW!!" Teriak Minato kesakitan.

_Caiiah: Maaph iia.... tolong bersabarlah barang sebentar saja.... adegan ini memang menyakitkan....sabarlah..... orang sabar disayang Allah..._

"DUREN SETAN!!!! DURENNYA BISA NGOMONG!!!!!" Kushina mundur beberapa langkah.

"Haduh.... Haduh.... ini akang Minato, ayang....."

"Apah?? Akang Minato???"

"Iye! caiiah akang Minato yang 10 taon yg lalu nikah ma kamu!!!"

"Ho??? Akang Minato khan ganteng,, ngga kaya' gini..... ini, sih namanya monster....."

"Ni akang Minato. Nih, liat... rambutnya koneng kan...... kaya' duren mateng favorit kamu...."

"Iya juga, sih... akang... Kushina laper nih.... Kushina pingin ma'em duren,,"

"Oh,, duren, ya.... mmm... di mana, ya??? Eh!! Ntuh da duren masih nemplok di pohonnya!!!"

"Emph... iia.... ambilin dong caiang,,"

"Ni lagi akang ambilin... sabar iia..."

"Akang... cepetan, napa???"

"Bentar dong ayang..... Ugh...."

Minato terus narik duren nemplok itu. Tarik..... Terus tarik Minato..... jangan menyerah....... coba terus...... tarik....... terus... terus...... (kok kaya' tukang parkir ama bidan, ya?)

Dan setelah melewati waktu yang lumayan lama dan usaha yang sulit,, Minato akhirnya dapat mengambil ntuh duren. Selamat ya Minato.....

"Nih durennya, caiang... hah????" Mata Minato tertumbuk pada sesuatu.

"Kenapa, akang??? Ada yang salah ama aku???"

"Egh,,, bukan kamu,, tap.... tap.. tapi...."

"Kenapa,, caiang??"

"Egh... belakang kamu... belakang kamu... ntuh... ada...."

Minato terus memandang benda itu. Kushina liat ke belakang.

"OBITO!!! RIN!!!! AKHIRNYA KTEMU JUGA!!!!" Teriak Minato sambil melempar durennya hingga tembus ke bumi.

"Akang,, kok durennya dilempar,, sih??"

"Lha?? Guru??? Tadi ntuh khan duren bantal emas dari Sumatra yang uennak teunan,,, knapa dibuang???" Kata Rin.

"Harusnya jangan dibuang!!! Kita makan bareng-bareng aja!!!" Lanjut Obito.

Kembali ke Ichiraku Ramen....

"Kak Naruto Tuyul!!!" ledek Konohamaru.

"Enak aja!!! Kamu yang tuyul!!!!" Balas Naruto.

"Ehm...ehm... Naruto...."

"Berisik!!!!! Konohamaru!!! Kamu yang bikin kakak jadi gini!!!! Cepet traktir kakak ramen!!!! Gak pake lama!!!!"

"NARUTO!!!!! LIAT KE ATAS!!!!!! DI ATASMU ADA APAAN???!!!!" Teriak Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"He?? Mang ada apa???"

Naruto nengok ke atas. Mulutnya nganga. (auas kemasukan cicak terbang) ada sebuah benda jatuh dari langit.

9 meter

8 meter

7 meter

6 meter

5 meter

4 meter

3 meter

2 meter

1 meter

50 cm

30 cm

10 cm

GOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TENDANGAN DUREN DARI MINATO BERHASIL MEMASUKI GAWANG BERLENDIR MILIK NARUTO!!!!!

"OHOK-OHOK....GFDJFGDJKFGDF" Naruto keselek duren.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To Be Continued

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gimana chapter 2 nya?

Maaph caiia ngga ngelanjutin 'Kiba Vlorida's Blog' nya.

Soalnya,, waktu caiyah kepepet bangedh!!!

Pas nulis fic ini caia juga nyuri-nyuri waktu...

Jadi,, mohon maaf kalo menurut ente-ente semua fic ini dikit......

Review,,, please!!!!!!!!


	3. Naruto Keselek Duren END

Chap....

Chap....

Chap....

ChapLang!!!!

He..he...

Chap 3!!!!!

silahkan baca...

-0o0-

Author : Inuzuka Rainbow

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : Kalo punya saia pasti gak percaya

-0o0-

"OHOK-OHOK....GFDJFGDJKFGDF" Naruto keselek duren.

"Nar!! Nar!! Lo knapa, Nar!??!" Kata Sasuke.

"Kak Naruto knapa?? Inget hari Kiamat, ya??" Kata Konohamaru tanpa kekhawatiran secuilpun.

"ghgfjyhdfhgjhg"

"NAR!!! NAR!!! ISTIGHFAR!!! ISTIGHFAR!!!" Ujar Sasuke..

"Kak,, nyebut, kak!!! Nyebut!!!"

"jgjfgvlkfjghkfgh"

"Nar!!! Maafin gue, Nar!!! Jangan mati!!!"

"Iya, kak!! Jangan mati!!! Ntar kalo kakak mati Akatsuki jadi nganggur..."

"dnbshskgjhdfkgh"

"Nar!!! Kalo mo mati boleh-boleh aja, tapi gue jangan didatengin,, Konohamaru ja yang didatengin!!!!"

"Jangan!!! Kak Sasuke aja!!!!"

"Konohamaru!!!"

"Kak Sasuke!!!"

"Konohamaru!!!"

"Kak Sasuke!!!"

"Konohamaru!!!"

"Kak Sasuke!!!"

"Konohamaru!!!"

"Kak Sasuke!!!"

"Konohamaru!!!"

"Kak Sasuke!!!"

"Konohamaru!!!"

"Kak Sasuke!!!"

"Konohamaru!!!"

"Kak Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke ma Konohamaru masih adu mulut. Naruto masih keselek duren ma kulitnya (duren makan duren). Sudah tertimpa ramen, keselek duren pula. Tiba-tiba datanglah Sakura.

"Permisi.... excuse me.... kula nuwun.... assalamu'alaikum....(maaph bagi yang non muslim) Sepeda!!! eh... Sepada!!!" Kata Sakura dengan sopannya.

"Hello!! Wa'alaikum salam....(skali lagi, maaph bagi yg non muslim) ohayou!!!!" Sambut Pak Teuchi. "Mau pesen apa?? Pasti Ramen, ya??"

"Eng.... ngga, kok!!! Cuma mo nyari Naruto,, di sini ada ngga??" Kata Sakura....

"Ntuh.... orangnya!!! lagi sakaratul maut!!!!" Kata Sasuke. (sungguh, seorang sahabat yang bermoral buruk)

"Naruto, Tadi kamu yang bikin Nenek Tsunade marah?!" Tanya Sakura baik-baik tanpa menyadari keadaan Naruto.

"kgjhkghkghksh"

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"jhgdjfgskdjfgdsgf"

_'Gauat neh, perank antar tim dimule....' _batin Sasuke,,

Dan, bener juga ramalan Sasuke (sejak kapan tuh anak bisa ngramal??),, tiga detik kemudian tenaga super duper Sakura dah sampe ke badan Naruto yang super seksi itu (HAH!?). Duren di goa lendir Naruto pun keluar pergi. Males tinggal di ntuh goa....

"Sakura-chan..... Makasih ya......" Kata Naruto,,

"Makasih apanya!!?" Kata Sakura........

"Tadi kan kamu dah nolongin aku,, jadi makasih ya....."

"Nih, liat!!!!" Sakura ngasih selemper.... eh... selembar kertas panjang dua setengah meter lebar tiga puluh centimeter. Bagaimana comment Naruto? Yuk kita liat berjamaah... jangan munfarid yaph,,

"APWAH!!!!!!!!!!" Tereak Naruto. Kenapa Naru ber-APWAH?? Untuk lebih jelasnya, simak tulisan di bawah ini dengan seksama...

* * *

Konohagakure, 20 Januari 2009

Dengan ini menyatakan bahwa saudara Uzumaki Naruto telah bersalah dengan daftar kesalahan sebagai berikut:

1. Mencuri ayam tetangga

2. Menyerang serta membunuh ninja jahat

3. Selalu membangunkan Hokage setiap kali sedang tidur siang

4. Tidak membayar tilang sebanyak 99 kali

5. Terlalu banyak ber-emosi hingga air susu sapi menjadi manis-asem-asin

6. Tidak pernah belajar dengan giat

7. Selalu melanggar perintah Orochimaru

8. Meracuni dinosaurus di Jurassic Park

9. Selalu lari setelah mengerjakan misi

10. Tidak pernah ber-rias

11. Selalu bertampang bodoh

12. Tidak pernah memberi kesempatan pada orang lain untuk tampil di fic para author Indonesia

-blablabla-

Atas kesalahan yang saudara lakukan, ada baiknya jika anda tinggal di penjara selama setengah abad, 1 dasawarsa, 3 windu, 3 caturwulan, 49 minggu, 99 hari.

yg terhormat,

ttd

Godaime

* * *

"Tapi knapa gue bisa bersalah kayak gini??" Kata Naruto,,

"Emang udah takdir..... ngga bisa ditolak..... terima aja..." Dateng ngga diundang, pulang ngga disuruh, datanglah 'sang' Hyuuga bermata putih (mang smua Hyuuga bermata putih kale...), Neji...

"Dateng dari mana, lo??" Tanya sas-cakes,, (kue??)

"Oh, tadi gue ngejar layang-layang.... tapi menurut Indri... eh, indra ke-enam gue, da orang yang butuh kata Takdir... jadi gue ke sini aja,," Jawab Narji... eh, Neji...

"Emang sebagus apa layang-layangnya, kak?? Nih, bandingin ma Konohamaru...." Kata Konohamaru sambil nyodorin layang-layang warna pink gambar hati yang Author aja ngga tau dapet darimana.

"Kok kaya'nya gue kenal ma nih layang-layang, yah...." Kata Sas-key (kunci??)

"Gue juga kayaknya pernah mainin nih layang-layang.... Kapan, yah??" Kata Neji.

"Lo dapet nih layang-layang darimana??" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, ini.... tiga taun lalu Konohamaru ngejar layang-layang.... ngga tau layang-layangnya siapa,, tau-tau nih layang-layang ngga tau kenapa bukannya dikejar malah ngejar Konohamaru..." Jelas Konohamaru.

"Trus?? Kok bisa da di genggeman lo?" Tanya Neji..

"Bentar dong, kak!! Blom selese, nih!!! Pas ntuh layang-layang ngejar aku, aku lari ke rumah... nah, kan layang-layangnya masuk ke rumahku, tiba-tiba aku pingin buang air,, ya udah, aku ke WC.. ternyata......"

"Yah??"

"Ternyata...."

"Hm??"

"Ntuh layang-layang...."

"Hn??"

"Ntuh layang-layang...."

"Kenapeh??"

"ternyata eh ternyata...."

"Yaph??"

"Ternyata................ eh.................. ter.......... nya................ ta..................."

"Knapeh??"

"NTUH LAYANGAN NEMPEL DI GENGGAMANKU, KAK!!!!!! COBA PIKIR, KAK!!!!!!!!!!! NEMPEL!!!!! SEORANG LAYANGAN BISA NEMPEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tereak Konohamaru dengan suara ultrasonik-nya yang berkekuatan 100 hz. Saking tingginya, Sasuke dekaka ampe ngga bisa denger.... kecuali lumba-lumba ma kelelawar di Papua yang pada bangun dari tidur siangnya dikagetin Konohamaru.

"Eh... lo ngomong apaan??" Tanya Neji...

"Ngga da siaran ulang!!!"

"WOI!!!!!!!!! GUE YANG JADI TOKOH UTAMA!!!!!!!!! KALIAN CUMA FIGURAN JA, TAUK!!!!!!!!!!" Tereak Naruto melebihi tegangan suara Konohamaru, tapi masih bisa didenger Neji dekaka.

"Figuran?? Apaan, tuh??" Tanya Sasuke...

"Ck.. Ck.. Figuran ja ngga tau.. Figuran ntuh yang buat naroh foto, namanya figuran..." Kata Neji,,

"Itu mah Pigura....." Kata seseorang kpada Neji,,

"SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!! DAH LAMA NGGA KETEMU!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Neji kepada seorang sensei privatnya yg tak lain adalah......... Inuzuka Rainbow,,

"Hah?? si Author?? sensei lo?" kata Naruto, Sakura, konohamaru, Pak Teuchi, Ayame, dan Sasuke berjamaah. Konohamaru ngga ikut... tenggorokannya sakit gara-gara ngeluarin suara ultra man... eh, ultrasonik tadi...

"Sensei... kalo figuran bukan tempat naroh foto berarti apaan??"

"Betapa bodohnya dikau.... ntuh pelajaran klas lima ampe enam es de (baca: SD),,"

"Emang..... yang kutanyain kan figuran ituh apah??"

"Neji.........."

"Yah?"

"Kamu skarang klas brapa??"

"Hum.... klas 1 es sem a (SMA).... emang apa hubungannya, sensei??"

"Chuih!!! Jangan panggil gue sensei!!! yang keren-keren napa!? Panggil gue Mrs..." (ktularan Sarutobi)

"Okelah Mrs. Rainbow, Figuran ntuh apa, yah??"

"Tanya ma Hanabi sonoh!!! Dia yg masi klas nam ja tau!!!!"

"Kan Hanabi lagi skolah di amrik...."

"Ya udah.. jemput aja..."

"HUAPAH!!?? JEMPUT!!?? KE AMRIK!!??!!"

"Yaeyalah!! Masa' ke Ragunan..."

"Tapi kan blom ada Pesawat... jaman alif gini mana da psawat??"

"Pikir ja ndiri!!!"

"WOIII!!!!!!! SKALI LAGI, YANG JADI TOKOH UTAMA GUE!!!!!!!!" Tereak Naruto.... Kali ini dengan swara ultrasonik yang bertegangan sekitar 500-600 hz. Ajaib... author dan yang laennya masih bisa denger.... pengemis tuli di depan warung Ramen tiba-tiba sembuh...

"Okelah.... gw cabut dulu.... da janji ma Kiba, Kaze, Nagi, Oikawa, illiya, ma Tsuyoshi.... yux dadah bye-bye..." Kata Author yg langsung kabur...

"TIDDAK!!!!!!! MRS. RAINBOW!!!!!!!! JANGAN TINGGALKAN DAKU!!!!" Tereak Neji super duper xtra over very histeris.

"Ehem..... gue tokoh utamanya, Ji..." Kata Naruto.

"Okelah.. lanjut ajah.." Kata Sasuke.

"Em... tadi nyampe mana, yah?" Tanya rambut duren..

"Nyampe jaman alif ga' da psawat.." Kata Neji.

"Nyampe okelah.. lanjut ajah.." Kata Sasuke.

"Nyampe si author jadi sensei-nya Neji...." kata Sakura..

"Nyampe seorang layangan bisa nempel....." Kata Konohamaru.... Tenggorokannya dah sembuh berkat permen rasa Ramen + mint dari Pak Teuchi..

"Seorang layangan?? Bahasa apa, tuh? Dah gitu bisa nempel...." Kata Naruto.

"Ntuh kuping jangan disumpel duren....." Kata Sasuke.

"Daripada lo!! Kuping disumpel bulu ayam!!!" Balas Naruto.

"Rambut duren!!!!"

"Rambut ayam!!!!"

"Kumis kucing!!!!"

"Pantat ayam!!!!"

Makin ga jelas..... liat Minato de ka ka yuk.......

"Oh guru..... mengapa kau membuang duren itu..... mengapa..... bukankah itu duren bantal emas dari Sumatra....." Kata Obito sambil baca puisi, judulnya 'Duren Jatuh dari Langit'.

"Guru.... Tidakkah dikau kasihan kepada kami..... Kami tidak pernah makan duren...... Tidak pernah pula melihat duren...." Rin juga baca puisi, judulnya 'Guru Minato dan Durennya'

Minato cuma bengong ngeliatin kedua muridnya yang diajarin dengan susah payah, ternyata cuma lulus jadi ahli puisi...

"MINATO!!!!!!!!!! GAWAT!!!!! SITUASI GAWAT!!!! SIAGA SATU!!!!! (??)" Teriak Haku.

"Knapa, Hak??" Tanya Minato.

"Panggil gue Haku!!!"

"Okelah... knapa, Hakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkku??"

"Haku!!! Haku!!! Nama gue Haku!!!! Bukan Hakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkku!!!"

"hmm..... Hakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Kata Minato ampe bibirnya monyong semonyong-monyongnya (yah, kira-kira sih monyongnya cuma 10 centi....XP)

"Om Haku, Berita gawatnya apaan?? (om?)" Tanya Obito.

"Oh, itu.... rahasia, dong!!! Cuma Minato yang boleh tau..."

"Mang napa, sehh??" Tanya Minato...

"Ini, loh!!" Kata Haku sambil nyodorin koran 'Seputar Konoha dan Surga'.

"Emang da brita apaan??"

"Baca ja ndiri...."

"Hmm..... Ninja jahat Orochimaru melarikan diri dari Konoha... prasan gue dah denger nih berita..."

"Ng.. Masa??"

"Pas gue masih idup dah denger nih berita.... taon brapa, sih??"

"Taon 2009...."

"Taon 2009?? Gue dah denger nih berita khan taon 90-an..."

"90-an??"

"Iye!!! Pas jamannya author blom lair!!!" (author ja dibawa-bawa...)

"Berarti sbelum taon 97, yah??"

"Meneketeblek!!!! Liat ja tanggalnyah!!!!"

"Hum.... 11 April 1995.... Oh, taon 95, toh..."

"Nah!! Tuh!! Bener, kan!!! Dapet darimana tuh koran??"

"Dari tukang loak..."

_"Pantesan kuno.... yg ngasih ja katro-nya minta ampun...." _Pikir Nato (Maksudnyah si Author, Minato,,) "Okelah... makasih atas beritanyah...."

"Sama-sama dah.... trus gw ngapain??" Kata Hakkkkkkkkku.

"Pergi sono ke ujung dunia!!!" Kata... um.... bapaknya duren,,

"Siap!! Laksanakan!!! Yux dadah babay, komandan.... muackz!!!" Kata Haku dibalaz tatapan jijay Minato..

"Koran!! Koran!! Koran harian 'Seputar Konoha dan Surga'!!! Koran Sindo!!! Koran Kompas!!! Smuanya da di sini!!!! Korannya Mas..." Kata penjual koran nawarin dagangannya ke Minato,,

"Beli koran hari ini, mas..." Kata Minato.

"Koran apa, neng??"

"Gue pria!!!"

"Oh.. saya kira wanita, soalnya rambutnya indah bener...."

"Dah, ah... bek tu de poin... beli smua koran yang terbit hari ini,,"

"Bentar yah neng... eh, mas.... saya liat-liat dulu.."

"Cepet, yah..."

50 detik: "Dah lom??" Tanya Minato. "Belom, tunggu bentar lagi..."

3 menit: "Udah??" "bentar aja..."

7 menit: "Kok lama?? Katanya bentar.." "Bentar... sabar,"

15 menit: "Bentar-bentar mulu...." "Sabar mas.. orang sabar disayang Allah..."

20 menit: "Woi!!! Ini berlebihan!!!! Dah Kelamaan!!!" Tereak MInato sambil nyisirin rambutnya. "....."

25 menit: "Cepetan Ge-Pe-El!!! Kalo ampe stengah jam ga gue beli!!!" "Ye..... skarang mah ada kata-kata baru..... Ge-Pe-Ce!!!! (Ga pake cepet)"

30 Menit: "Nih, mas.... tiga puluh sembilan koran edisi hari ini..." Kata ntuh penjual..

"Bagus, bagus!!! Orang pinter!!!!"

"Uangnya, mas??"

"Hah?? Gue dah dikasih koran juga dikasih uang?!? Betapa baiknya dikaw..."

"Eh... bayarannya, mas..."

"Oh... bayarannya.... kalo itu................................. Ngutang dulu, dah!!!"

"APAH!!!!" Tereak ntuh tukang koran..

"Ngga denger?? Tadi gue bilang ngutang dulu...." Kata Minato. Tukang koran yang denger ntuh kalimat langsung tepar...

"Hum..... Hari ini!!! Pelantikan Barack Obama!!! Ini mah koran Luar negri.. Seorang jounin Konoha berhasil dirumahkan!!!! Apah!!! Ini berita HUOT!!!! Ternyata bener, ini korannyah!!!"

"Guru... siapa yang dirumahkan??" Tanya Obito..

"Namanya..."

**TBC **(HARUS DIHINDARI)**...**

-0O0-

Ahaha....

Akhirnyah selese juga....

OOC semua...

Um....

Mo ikut Lowongan OC, ga??

Harus memenuhi syarat, yah!!!!

Ngga berat, ko!!

Syarat : Berstatus menjadi sahabat Naruto, berambut sama persis dengan Naruto...

Itu ajah... boleh ditambahin...

Kalo mo ripyu silahkan...


	4. Ending

Gyaah!!

Gomen telat aplod!! :D *dilempar sendal*

makasih buat tsuzuru (tsuzurumiya) yg udah bantuin lengkapin bagian akhir

Ok, one.. two.. three.. Here we Go..!!

-XxX-

"Guru... siapa yang dirumahkan??" Tanya Obito..

"Namanya..."

-XxX-

Author: Inuzuka Rainbow

Genre: humor, ga jelas

Rating: K+

-XxX-

"OMG! ngga mungkin!!" tereak.... anou... si... Minato (mohon maap, author mang dari sononya pikun,)

"guru, knapa?" tanya Rin,

"ga.. ga mungkin... denger, neh, 'Seorang ninja bernama Tenzou (a.k.a Yamato) akhirnya berhasil dirumahkan' masa' dia sampe kea gitu?"

"ya... bacanya aja ga lengkap, di bawahnya masi ada, tuh.. ''Seorang ninja bernama Tenzou akhirnya berhasil dirumahkan lantaran telah mangganggu penduduk setempat karena membangun rumah di sembarang tempat. Tersangka akhirnya berhasil dimasukkan ke dalam rumah kayu hasil karya seorang bocah bernama Ueki.'" Kata Obito.

"Oh......." Minato-pun ber-oh ria..

Back to **Ichiraku Ramen**..

"Gimana? Bagaimana Nasibku?" Kata Naruto.

"Gimana? gimana apa?" lanjut 'sang' Uchiha,

"gatau..."

"kok gitu?"

"abisnya gue lupa mo ngomong apa, si author juga lupa mo ngasih dialog apah!!"

GUBRAKZ

"payah, lu.." kata sasuke sambil ngelus2 benjol di kepalanya,

"kok pala lu benjol?" tanya Naru

"kan abis di 'gubrakz' in sama author"

"oh....."

"ng.. naruto-kun?" panggil seseorang di belakang naruto

"apa?" tanya naruto sambil.... balik kanan... grak!! *halah* tapi pas balik lewat kanan malah kena benjolnya sasuke, tambah parah, deh benjolnya.

"ng.. naruto, ya?" kata seseorang juga,

"he? Ayayuki? Panda-kun? Yuki-chan? Tsuzuru?" naruto bengong bengong kebo

"Yo!!" Jawab **Ayayuki**, **Panda-kun**, **Yuki-chan** n **Tsuzuru** (hampir) barengan

"waaaah!! kapan sampe di Konoha?"

"ng... barusan.."

"naruto? mereka siapa?" tanya sakura.

"oh, ini.... ini... teman saya waktu saya SD"

"sok ahli bahasa, lu.." kata Sasuke disambut anggukan Neji dan Konohamaru.

"kan yg suka ngomong gitu si author nya.." jawab naruto.

_Author: wah, tumben naruto jujur *dibuang ke jurang*_

"Naruto?kamu sibuk?" tanya Panda-kun.

"ngga... nganggur.... kalian?"

"kita abis refreshing setelah pekerjaan yg melelahkan" kata Ayayuki.

"hoo... emang kerja apa?"

"saya.. pompa ban kereta api" jawab panda-kun.

"daku... jadi koki di krasti krab (krusty krab)" jawab ayayuki.

"eike...jadi shinobi di Indonesia" jawab Yuki-chan.

"gw jadi asisten author sho-ai Indonesia" jawab tsuzuru.

"ho? emang bisa, pompa ban kereta api?" tanya Neji.

"kak? minta krebi petinya.. (krabby patty)" kata konohamaru.

"ngapain jadi shinobi Indonesia? di Konoha kan bisa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sho-ai?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto cuma diem. Ngga nanggepin ocehan temen2 nya, tumben dia no comment.

"Naruto.. udah berubah, ya?" Tanya Ayayuki

"hah? eh? apa?"

"dulu kan ngoceh mulu" Kata Yuki-chan

"iyahh" sambung Panda-kun

"ng... ngga, kok!!"

kembali ke.... **surga**

"berarti..... yg dimaksud dirumahkan di sini bukan di PHS (Putus Hubungan Shinobi)?" kata Minato

"bukan, sensei..." Jawab Obito

"hoo..... gitu...." Minato garuk garuk kepala, sepertinya telor kutu di rambutnya baru menetas. _*author di dijitak minato*_

"sensei butuh ini?" Tanya Rin sambil ngasih botol bertuliskan 'Obat Pengusir Kutu Spesial'.

"oh.. iya, makasih"

"sama-sama..."

"Yayang, kok Kushina ga dikasih?" Kushina udah garok garok kepala, mungkin kutunya Minato ada yg migrasi ke tempat Kushina. _*author diinjek kushina*_

"ah.. iya, gomen, gomen, Kushina-chan" Minato nyerahin obat ituh, "ng.. Kushina..."

"hm?"

"nasib anak kita gimana, yah?"

"gimana apanya?"

"kita kan, ortunya berkutu, kalo anak kita punya kutu ga, yah?"

"semoga saja kutubuku"

"amiiien....."

hening

hening

hening

"tapi..... minato jadi pingin ketemu naruto," Kata minato.

"iya, ya.. sekarang dia jadi shinobi hebat ga, ya?" Lanjut Kushina.

"ke Konoha aja, yuk? kangen juga ma Konoha,"

"iya, yah..."

"ya udah!! sudah diputuskan!! kita pergi ke tempat naruto!!" tereak minato.

"pake apa?" Tanya kushina.

"pake.... sapu terbang, dong!!" Kata Minato sambil ambil sapu terbangnya. Yang lain cuma bisa mlongo liat minato naik sapu lidi plastik *what?*.

"bisa jalan?" tanya Mister Sarutobi.

"jalan? gabisa, sih.."

"huuuuu....."

"tapi kalo terbang bisa!!!" kata minato cengir kuda sambil narik tangan Kushina.

drrt...drrt.....drrt..... GUBRAK

"wah, mesinnya rusak, baru juga jalan 1 cm.." kata minato lemes.

"yah....." akhirnya Kushina nyesel juga punya suami macam minato, _*author ditabok minato*_

"yasud, kita pake karpet terbang ajah..."

"ogah!! ntar macet lagi!!"

"trus gimana?"

"loncat aja ke bumi,"

"hah?"

"mau ketemu naruto ga?"

"mau.. tapi caranya jangan gitu.."

"ya udah, bye-bye!! sayounara!! HUP!" emang udah nekat ato apapun, saya gatau, Kushina udah terjun bebas ke bumi. Minato yg kasian, takut istri tercintanya sendirian di bumi tanpa mikir lama-lama langsung ikut terjun juga...

**Ichiraku Ramen**...

"Naruto udah punya suami?" tanya Panda-kun

"hah? suami? saya cowo!!"

"oh.. maap..maap..."

"kalo gitu.. udah punya istri?" tanya Yuki-chan

"jiaah... saya masi umur 13 taon..."

"oia... naruto kan masi umur segitu... gomen"

"Naruto nganggur, yak?" Tanya Ayayuki

"iyahh...."

"kok dompetnya tebel bener?" Tambah Yuki-chan.

"dompet? oh.. ini....iya.. tebel, kan?"

"nganggur kok dapet duit banyak?" Panda-kun juga nambah sambil makan ramen

"yaaa.... gitu, deh... nasib orang beruntung," Jawab Naruto

"oh......"

GUBRAK

BRUK

JDUAKK

KLONTANG

MIAUW

GUK

ROAR

"KYAAAAAA"

"Yondaime bangkit kembali...!!!"

"ada apa ini? ada apa ini? ada apa ini? ada apa ini? ada ap...... mmmmhh...." maunya naruto nge-lanjutin sampe lima kali (pas), sayangnya keburu dibekep Yuki-chan.

"berisik," kata Yuki-chan.

"ribut bener di luar" Neji udah siap-siap keluar, takutnya mengotori polusi udara.(??)

dan... ada apa gerangan?

di luar ichiraku ramen terlihat yondaime dan kushina dengan keadaan semi-transparan ber-opacity 0.90 *??*

"wah, ada duren transparan berjalan" seru naruto.

"lu juga duren berjalan, baka" balas Sasuke sambil jitak naruto. sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai belajar menghormati orang lain.

"tapi saya ga transparan"

"terserah....."

"hooo..... transparan itu transparent, yah?" kata Tsuzuru.

"minggiiirr..!! minggirrrr.....!! auwaaass..!! godaime dataaaang...!!" tereak seorang wartawan yg sudah dikenali sebagai... Inuzuka Rainbow membawa boneka godaime. ho'oh, jurus andalan si author untuk mengusir manusia2 yg menghalangi kamera dengan boneka godaime bergaya 'death glare' selalu berhasil. bahkan diacungi jari tengah oleh godaime dan dicap mempromosikan kandidat tsunade-shizune untuk pilhok (pemilihan hokage) bulan mendatang, XDD

"Yak, Konnichiwa, Minna-san, di sini Inuzuka Rainbow dengan Hokage ke.. Err.. 4 yg anda lihat, hidup engga, mati juga engga" Kata Inuzuka Rainbow.

"Ha? tadi lu bilang apa? gw udah mati, lho" Kata Minato bengong.

"Ah, iya.. maksud saya sudah mati. Bisa anda ceritakan bagaimana anda bisa hidup kembali?"

"Hidup kembali? maksud lu paan, seh?!"

"Ooh... begitu, kalau begitu.. Err.. mari kita tanyakan pertanyaan yg sama kepada Kushina Uzumaki, Istri tercita Yondaime. Bagaimana anda dapat hidup kembali dengan tampilan semi-transparan ber-opacity kan 0.90 ini?"

"Eh? semi-transparan? Opacity? apa itu?" Kushina bingung.

"Ah~ iya, terima kasih atas jawabannya, Kita kembali ke studio bersama Tsuzurumiya" Kata Inuzuka Rainbow sweatdropped.

"Waah.. nama gw laku, yah" Kata Tsuzuru.

"eh? anda Yondaime?" Tanya Nruto kepada Kushina.

"Bukan, nak... saya istrinya.. dia yg Yondaime.." Jawab Kushina sweatdropped sambil nunjuk Minato.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA..!!" Naruto mimisan. "a-aku fans berat yondaimeeeeeeeeeeee...!!"

"ha?" semua bengong.

~OWARI~

Yak, selese juga, nih penpik *lega*

maap, telat banget apdetnya, udah setaun, yah... ^^;

Mm... maap juga buat Tsuzurumiya, idenya ga saya pake, maap..

Tsuzuru: =_=# gw kira beneran lu pake, pas gw nyampein idenya lu semangat banget bilang mo pake tuh ide.. ternyata.... =_=#

Rainbow: ehe....^^; maap, dah, nii-san~ XDD sebagai permintaan maaf... rainbow tulis, dah idenya, lengkap. malah kata2 yg diapit tanda bintang ga diapus *copas* XPP

Ide 1:

_kemudian, kushina memeluk naruto, dan menangis2 *bayangin aj gimana nagisnya. Xppp* kemudian, si Kushina bilang sama Naruto kalu dia ntu emaknya si Naruto, tapi Naruto ngga mau ngaku, akhirnya, Naruto pun dikutuk jadi Duren *lol*. wakakak.... *ditendang*_

Ide 2:

_Naruto ngutuk Kushina sama Minato jadi duren, gara2 menelantarkan anaknya selama bertahun2. Xppp *dilempar duren*_

Jiahaha.. Tsuzuru pinter ngubrek2 ide~ ^^

Yahh... saya pasrah, dah... dapet review ato ga, abisnya emang nih penpik udah ditelantarin berbulan-bulan, sih...

Jadi.. terserah Minna sekalian

mau nge-review saya beri terima kasih sebesar-besarnya,

mau ngga review Tsuzuru kasih Bankai seberat-beratnya *dibankai*

**Thanks to:**

**Allah SWT**

**My Parent**, kalo ga ada meeka, saya ga bakalan bisa ngebikin nih penpik**  
**

para **pe-review**

**pangikut OC**

**Tsuzurumiya**, udah banyak ngebantu, nih.. ^^**  
**

**Mira nee-chan**, makasih udah banyak ngasih masukan lewat penpiknya XDD

**Readers**

Thanks All!!

~ Inuzuka Rainbow


End file.
